


Fireshot

by yeaka



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Star Trek: Into Darkness, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-19
Updated: 2013-05-19
Packaged: 2017-12-12 07:47:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/809079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Khan pulls Kirk aside during the battle on Kronos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fireshot

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Star Trek or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

The Klingons have never quite figured out that brains matter just as much as brawn, and perhaps that’s why they fall so easily. Barely even a challenge. They come out of the walls and the sky, and less than a second after one’s feet hit the ground, Khan sends his head down to join them.

Then Khan’s off the pedestal he’s been watching from, and he’s racing between the jagged spikes of wreckage, cracking the skull of every Klingon that gets in his way. Part of it is pure adrenaline. Part of it is the knowledge of those torpedoes— _his_ torpedoes—but how many are there? The rest is just those blue eyes—the same ones that shot him down the first time. 

Khan isn’t above revenge. Once he’d left those torpedoes behind, he practically vowed to live for it. That man deserves a special kind of comeuppance, and Khan shoots a Klingon right off him. 

The man stumbles back—Jim, from the way his Vulcan shouts at him, or captain, from the way the woman does. Khan doesn’t bow to any captains. Jim will do.

Jim’s panting, bruised and scraped in several places, dirty and ragged. He tries to lift a phaser to Khan, which is a ridiculous notion in the heat of this battle, and Khan kicks it easily out of his hand. Jim shouts, but before he can do anything else, Khan’s got him by the neck, dragging him into a side alley while the others are turned away. He slips them through a short maze of relic walls, shots flying overhead, lighting everything up red. Jim can’t do anything but struggle and claw at Khan’s impossibly firm grip. When they reach the end of the thin road, Khan spins Jim around and throws him face-first over a waist high ledge. They’re hidden from the shots, but the cries of the battle are still in both their ears.

“On behalf of Starfleet, I insist you surrender,” Jim shouts, scrambling around to glare. Then he pats himself out like he isn’t vastly outmatched and outgunned. “Or didn’t you hear the transmission—there are seventy-two missiles aimed right at you, and if we don’t make it back alive, they _will_ come raining down.”

 _Seventy-two_. Khan’s unable to hide his grin—just what he wanted to know. And Starfleet wouldn’t send them. When Jim lunges forward with a determined snarl, Khan easily shoves him back; his knees hit the wall and he grunts in pain. “I’ll surrender,” Khan drawls admits a smirk and a chuckle, “but not after I make my proposition.”

“I don’t want to hear it,” Jim hisses. His pretty blond face is twisted with hatred, but his body’s weak. He doesn’t try to move again.

Khan’s the one to step forward, delighted when Jim dares to hold fast, not even leaning away: _letting_ their bodies line up. The muzzle of Khan’s gone pokes into his side. Khan tilts to purr into his ear, “But we could have so much _fun_ , _Captain._ ” Confusion flickers through those bright eyes, until Khan pistons his hips forward, and Jim grunts in surprise. That makes it very clear just how much Khan’s enjoying this already. This power, this dominance. This is what the fleet has left? This is the captain they send him? And he could break this man in half with his cock alone.... Jim doesn’t waver. Khan’s voice is barely above a whisper as he coos, “You spoiled so much of my fun back then, and I never forget a face... I should’ve had more time, more time to knock them all down to their knees, to listen to their screams... but what’s done is done, and now I’ll have to settle for you making it up to me, on your knees, screaming my name...”

“Never.” Jim’s nostrils flair with his anger. Khan can _feel_ all his muscles tense, nearly trembling with _rage_ , but he neither pulls back nor pushes away. When Khan merely chuckles, Jim grunts, “You’re sick, Harrison.”

It’s the wrong name, but that’s for another time. The phaser shots are growing less and less frequent, and there are stray cries of, “Captain?!” If only they had more time...

Khan withdraws with a sigh, but he doesn’t go far. How lucky he is. Of all the men to be tangled up with, this one isn’t at all bad on the eyes. And it looks like he’ll have that _fire_ Khan so enjoys, once there’s been time to seduce him to the winning side.

Khan tilts his head confidently to the side, sighing, “I’m going to have you, Captain. You will be mine, one way or another.” The Vulcan’s shouts are getting closer—they’ll be found out soon. “...Fortunately for you, we still need each other.” Khan pauses, mostly just to be dramatic, and a little to take note of the other soldiers’ positions via the sound. He went through most of the Klingons himself, and hopefully the Vulcan took care of the rest—they should be clear. 

He muses simply, “I surrender.”

“What?” Jim stays where he is for a moment, as though both shocked and sure this is a trick. He barely recovers in time to catch the weapon that Khan throws into his hand. Jim it turned around and pointed straight at Khan’s chest a heartbeat later. “I should kill you right now!”

“Then you’ll never know why I did it,” Khan says simply. “And I wasn’t aware the Federation executed surrendered men without trial.” Just as he finishes speaking, the Vulcan pops out behind him, phaser brandished.

“Captain! Are you alright?”

Jim says, “Yes.” But Khan can see in his eyes that he’s lying.


End file.
